


Halloween and Secret Costumes

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has cat eyes, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Cat-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Chill, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Don't worry, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Power Couple, Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Superhero Costumes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock Magnus Bane, You May Thank Me Later, celebration, dressing up, just a little, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “I know what you’re doing. It’s not gonna happen, Magnus.” Alec whispered next to his ear and Magnus shivered involuntarily.Damn it, he was supposed to be the one doing the seducing.“I have no idea what you’re talking about, darling.” Magnus tried to say innocently, his lips still attached to Alec’s pale skin, just above a rune.Alec shook his head. “You’ll see the costume tomorrow.” was all he said.“But, Alexander,” Magnus practically whined, giving up on his actions and pouting at his boyfriend.Alec laughed again and the sound was brilliant and pure. He put a finger under Magnus’ chin, lifting his gaze to meet Alec’s. The shadowhunter smiled at him before he leaned down.“You can wait for me, can’t you?” he asked against the warlock's lips and Magnus felt himself finally give in.“Do I have a choice?”//Or, Magnus is dying to know what Alec's Halloween costume is, and Alec is surprisingly good at keeping it a secret.[Day 5 of Flufftober 2020, Celebration]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Halloween and Secret Costumes

Magnus knew that Alec had never been a good liar. 

There were these little tell-tale signs that he had, whenever he was trying to hide something, or tried to lie.

For example, his hand always went to the back of his neck, scratching it awkwardly. Or, Alec would stammer over his words. Or he would be overly enthusiastic about whatever lie was falling over his lips. 

Magnus knew all these (and more) signs. And he could always persuade Alec to tell him the truth, in one way or another. 

These were little lies - that Alec wasn’t the one who left the muddy footprints on their Persian carpet. That he didn’t forget to feed Chairman Meow. That he didn’t go on a secret drinking-trip with Clary. 

Alec was the worst at keeping secrets like surprises, too. Or gossip. He always told Magnus everything he ever heard.

So, the warlock had been so sure that he would get Alec to spill the beans, when Halloween was just a few weeks away and Alec refused to say what his costume was.

At first, he’d just said that ‘he didn't have a costume’. Clary managed to persuade him to wear one. ( _“Halloween is stupid anyways, I’m not dressing up for this party.” “But, Alec, you have to! It’s Magnus’ party! And besides, Halloween is my favorite holiday!” “Fine, red. Fine.”_ )

Magnus had been trying to get Alec to tell him about his costume for weeks and Halloween was just days from today.

However he pleaded, however he begged, Alec wouldn’t budge. Magnus had never before seen such resistance. He pulled out all the stops - outside and inside the bedroom. Nothing worked. Alec’s lips were sealed.

Right now, Isabelle was over at their place, her hands on a silky fabric that rested on her knees as she marvelled at the costume.

Magnus thought Isabelle would choose something sexy and dangerous - you know, like… catwoman or something. 

Izzy, though, had decided to make the best of both worlds - she could use her whip and she could entice his boyfriend, Simon, with one of his favorite female characters from the comics he so loved.

“I just need to plate the whip with gold and I’m good to go.” Izzy was saying, raising the blue and red costume. 

“I still can’t believe you chose Wonder Woman. Simon’s gonna have a heart attack.” Clary said from the armchair, where she was sitting on the armrest, legs pressed against Alec, who was sitting with his feet on the coffee table.

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head at Izzy.

“I’m afraid she’s right. Poor Sheldon. You really shouldn’t play with his feeble unbeating heart like that.”

Isabelle made a face at him. “Okay, Robin Hood. We’ll see how Alec reacts when he sees you with a bow.”

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, who groaned, going red in the face.

“I’m still regretting the fact that I let you lend my bow for it, by the way.” Alec said, mumbling slightly.

Magnus laughed, while Clary’s eyebrows raised to her hairline.

“You did? How on earth did he convince you to do that?”

Magnus smirked. He leaned in, as if sharing a secret and said in a tone that was as sweet as honey “Well, there’s this thing that Alec likes-”

Clary’s hands flew to her ears while Izzy interrupted “Too much information! I mean, yeah, I’m glad he’s getting some but I don’t wanna know what he likes in bed!”

Alec shoved Clary off the armchair and she landed on the floor, while Magnus laughed out loud.

The shadowhunter glared at his warlock boyfriend. “I’m getting you back for that.”

“With a sexy costume of your own? Which is?” Magnus asked hopefully.

Alec’s smile was almost wicked. “Maybe.” was all he said.

Magnus groaned, his head falling back and Izzy sent him a smirk.

“I can’t believe you haven’t gotten him to tell you. I mean, my brother just can’t keep a secret.”

“Hey!” Alec said, hurt “I can, too!”

Clary shook her fiery red hair on the ground. “You really can’t.”

“Sweetheart,” Magnus said, smiling brightly at his boyfriend “You honestly can’t.”

Alec looked between the three, unamused. “And do any of you know what my costume is?” he insisted.

There was a few seconds of silence. 

Alec nodded, a victorious look on his face. “That’s what I thought.”

“At least give me a hint!” Magnus now asked, giving up entirely. His voice sounded pleading, but he didn’t care. The curiosity was eating him up inside.

Alec waved off Clary, who tried to get back into the chair. 

“It’s something you’d never expect.” he said and Clary stuck her tongue out at him.

“Anything’s unexpected on you. You barely own a T-shirt that isn’t black. You may even come to the party, with a gray one and claim it as a costume.” Clary said, now giving up and sitting on the couch with Magnus.

Alec glared at her as Magnus and Izzy laughed.

“Laugh all you want.” he finally said, his expression now motionless. Magnus peered at him.

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big secret.” he wondered aloud.

Clary snorted. “Maybe he’s going to be bigfoot. I mean, he’s got the height for it.”

“Yeah, so you can be the leprechaun. You’ve got the height for it, or rather don’t.” Alec replied sarcastically.

Izzy doubled over in laughter and Magnus was trying hard not to burst into fits of laughter, too.

Clary gasped, hand going to her heart as if it hurt. “I thought we were friends!”

Alec rolled his eyes. 

//

“Let me guess, and you’ll be superman?” Jace asked sarcastically, as Simon reached over to hand him a beer.

The vampire looked at him as if he was crazy. “No? Obviously I’ll be Captain America.”

Jace let out a snort.

“I think he’ll make a splendid Captain America.” Izzy said faithfully, from her spot on the counter.

“Thank you, but maybe not use the word ‘splendid’ and ‘Captain America’ in one sentence, babe.” Simon went over to kiss Izzy’s cheek.

Clary hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe we should’ve all just dressed up as superheroes. Be the Avengers.” her eyes sparkled as she talked, legs on Jace’s lap on the couch.

They were once again, in Magnus’ loft and done with decorating the place. It looked like a real scene from a horror movie with elements of Harry Potter here and there.

Magnus had told each and every one of them what they were in charge of. 

Clary and Alec were the ones to set up the lights and the corner with skeletons. Magnus had transformed the loft into something a bit more spacious, so when you entered the place, you now had to take a few steps down to the main room.

The skeletons were set right beside the door, one of the glowing green and the other one had gleaming red eyes. Clary and Alec had taken the liberty of laying some bottles around them and gluing one onto a skeleton's hand, making it look like they were having quite the party.

The lights were hung all over the ceiling, but went well with what Magnus had planned - he was going to enchant the ceiling into the night sky and the twinkling lights looked like stars.

Jace and Simon set up the sound system. They were also in charge of the ‘room of horrors’. Magnus was already regretting his decision to let them be in charge of it, but he and the rest of them had tested it out, just to be sure that it was indeed ‘horrific’. 

He was pleased to say that it was scarier than he imagined. He absolutely did not laugh when a huge spider fell down from the ceiling and Alec yelled at the top of his lungs.

No, he didn’t laugh and neither did the rest of them. Not at all.

Isabelle was in charge of food and drinks along with Magnus, and Magnus did the rest. Small touches of magic here and there and everything looked amazing.

“Wait, what are you going as again?” Simon asked Jace.

Clary answered for his boyfriend “Wolverine. I’m Jean. Fitting, don’t you think?” She pointed to her hair, looking pleased.

Jace was actually looking pleased as well. Simon sent him a surprised look. “You agreed to being wolverine?” he asked, a little mocking.

Jace shrugged, leaning over to fix a stray strand of Clary’s hair. “I get to have metal spikes on my hands. That’s awesome.”

Alec laughed and Magnus eyed his boyfriend. 

“Is it a movie character? Someone famous?” he asked and Alec stopped laughing, but his lips were curled into a playful smile. 

He was leaning on the counter next to Isabelle, when Magnus came up to him, having put the finishing touches to the walls that looked like they were now smeared with blood.

“Oh, it’s someone very famous.” Alec agreed and Magnus bit his lip, trying to think.

“Is it someone who I absolutely love? Or idolize? If it’s Ryan Gosling, I might pass out.” Magnus said and Alec let out a laugh.

He looked mischievous and the wicked smile only made Magnus more impatient.

“Maybe it’s Aragorn. Alec loved Lord of the Rings.” Clary said thoughtfully.

Simon head snapped towards Alec. “You watched Lord of the Rings? Without me?”

Alec rolled his eyes. He let Magnus curl up against him and the warlock leaned up to give his cheek a kiss.

“Clary and Magnus wouldn’t leave me alone. They promised to tie me down if I didn’t agree to it.”

Simon still looked very hurt, but Isabelle said “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll watch it with you.” and blew him a kiss. Simons’ mood seemed to lighten at that.

Magnus let his hand snake around Alec’s waist, playfully sliding his fingers under the shirt and touching the skin there, as their friends kept talking about Lord of the Rings.

The warlock shifted, moving himself between Alec’s legs, looking up at him. Just as he placed his lips against Alec’s collarbone, the shadowhunter’s hands gripped his arms.

“I know what you’re doing. It’s not gonna happen, Magnus.” Alec whispered next to his ear and Magnus shivered involuntarily. 

Damn it, he was supposed to be the one doing the seducing.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, darling.” Magnus tried to say innocently, his lips still attached to Alec’s pale skin, just above a rune.

Alec shook his head. “You’ll see the costume tomorrow.” was all he said.

“But, Alexander,” Magnus practically whined, giving up on his actions and pouting at his boyfriend.

Alec laughed again and the sound was brilliant and pure. He put a finger under Magnus’ chin, lifting his gaze to meet Alec’s. The shadowhunter smiled at him before he leaned down.

“You can wait for me, can’t you?” he asked against the warlock's lips and Magnus felt himself finally give in.

“Do I have a choice?”

//

Magnus was fiddling with his hands. His gloved hands, the tips cut off so his fingers were bare. Alec’s bow on his back felt the only consolation.

“Where the hell is he?” 

Magnus scanned the stairs again, waiting for Alec to step down from there.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, raising her glass. “Relax, Magnus. He’ll be here.” Her whip was coiled around her arm, now gleaming golden, same color as the metallic headband she was wearing.

Clary nodded. “Yeah, he texted me, saying that he’s gonna be 5 more minutes.”

Her hair wasn’t curly anymore, to look more as Jean from the X-men, and it was weird to see her like that, witch straight hair.

Magnus leaned over to get another glass of martini and Isabelle stepped further from him. “Watch it with that bow. Also, are those Alec’s arrows?”

Magnus smirked, nodding proudly.

“Wow, you drive a hard bargain. I really-really don’t wanna know what you had to do to get the whole set.” Clary shook her head, biting the pumpkin pie.

“I didn’t have to do anything. It was my pleasure.” Magnus replied swiftly. 

Jace made a gagging sound as he stepped next to them, Simon tailing after him. Simon’s shield almost knocked over a glass that a nearby Seelie was holding, earning him a glare.

Jace was having just as hard a time to make sure he didn’t accidentally blind anyone with his ‘claws’, that were actually made of metal. He did have a sour face on him as he stepped into their circle with Simon.

“Definitely something I didn’t need to hear. Where’s Alec?”

“He just texted me that he-” Clary started to talk again but stopped abruptly, staring behind Magnus' shoulder.

Izzy followed her gaze and Mangnus could see her eyes widen, mouth gaping in shock. “Holy mother of-” 

Magnus turned and finally, he could see his boyfriend at the top of the small stairs.

And the warlock had never been so speechless, so taken aback.

Alec was wearing dark green leather pants, almost black, with dressing shoes. Under the gray, buttoned vest he was wearing a dark red button-up, sleeves slightly rolled up at the cuffs. The top buttons of the collar were open though, and not just one or even two.

With three buttons open, Magnus could see the pale skin underneath, where there were two necklaces nestled alongside the runes on his skin. One Magnus recognized as the black quartz he once gave Alec as a present. The other was unmistakably one of Magnus’.

Alec’s hand went to his hair, and Magnus saw with shock and awe that his fingers had rings on them. Every single one of them and the warlock knew at once that those belonged to him as well. His boyfriend’s fingernails were painted black. 

Magnus almost dropped his glass as he saw Alec’s hair. They were still his own usual raven colour, but there was red glitter in it. A quite generous amount.

Magnus could feel his heart come to a full stop as his eyes met his boyfriends, as Alec stared back at him, a wicked smile on the shadowhunter's face.

Alec’s eyes weren’t hazel, no. They were glowing golden. 

They were the golden cat-eyes that Magnus had as his warlock mark.

When Alec came down the few steps of stairs, his walk was more graceful than usual, walking with more ease.

When he came to a stop before them, Magnus was pretty sure that even with the music blasting, the silence was deafening.

Alec’s smile didn’t falter as he gestured, hands wide. “So? How’d I do?” 

“Holy fucking shit!” Izzy said, quite loud.

That shook Magnus out of his daze. He stared at his boyfriend.

“Your costume was… me?” he asked, so shocked he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. He was pretty sure he was dreaming. 

Alec’s golden eyes, a perfect copy of his own eyes, stared back at Magnus.

The shadowhunter's smile did drop just a little. “I mean, it’s pretty hard to pull off dressing as you. You’re Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. I was pretty sure I’d just end up looking like a fool.”

Clary made a noise and Magnus turned to her, seeing her excitement that she could barely hold back. He understood instantly.

“You helped him?” he asked, shocked.

“Yes!” Clary said, exhaling like she had been holding her breath. “Come on, Alec couldn’t have pulled this off by himself!” she danced to Alec, interlocking their elbows.

Alec shared a small shy smile with her, and then his eyes went back to Magnus.

The warlock stared at Alec, unable to think of anything else to say. Alec’s costume was him. 

“Well, as much as I am insulted that you didn’t consult me - damn, Alec, you look amazing!” Isabelle said and Simon nodded next to her. 

“I mean, the eyes? Where’d you get those contacts?” Simon asked, excited.

The shadowhunter seemed to ignore them all, his cat-eyes on Magnus. He looked expectant and for the first time since he entered the room, hesitant.

“Magnus?” he asked and the warlock looked up to him.

“I can’t believe you dressed up as me.” he said, still gaping. Then, he went over to Alec so quickly, Clary barely got the signal and silently let go of Alec, giving them room.

Magnus’ hands went to Alec’s shirt, careful not to grab the necklaces, and pulled his boyfriend down towards his lips. 

With a jolt, Magnus realized Alec was wearing lip gloss. 

When he finally released Alec (After an embarrassingly long time, but who cares?), the shadowhunter seemed breathless. “You went all out, huh?” Magnus asked, touching his own lips that were now coated with the strawberry gloss.

Alec smirked. “Yes. You always do, right? I just had to think like you.”

Magnus felt his heart stop and then beat twice as fast. He stared at Alec’s eyes. “You’re incredible.” he said, leaning in to give him another kiss.

The others made their usual noises (‘Aww’ from Simon and Clary, wolf-whistle from Iz and a ‘get a room!’ from Jace), but Magnus wasn’t ready to leave Alec. He wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist, holding him close.

“Don’t those hurt?” he asked, curious, nodding towards Alec’s eyes.

The shadowhunter chuckled, a blush on his cheeks as he leaned to bury his head into the crook of Magnus’ neck. “Like a bitch.” he replied, his words muffled against Magnus.

The warlock let out a laugh.

He could feel the incredible happiness replace the initial shock.

“How did you even manage to keep this a secret? And you,” Magnus pointed an accusing finger at Clary who was smiling smugly “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

Isabelle nodded furiously. “How could you not tell _me_?” she whined.

Clary laughed when she exchanged a look with Alec. “We knew you wouldn’t be able to keep your mouth shut. Iz, no offence, but you’re terrible at not gossiping.”

Alec laughed, but Isabelle sighed, defeated. “I suppose.” she said, resigned.

Magnus was holding Alec in his arms still, not willing to let go.

He couldn’t stop staring up at Alec’s eyes. 

He then turned his attention to the rest of him. Alec had never looked so… elegant. He always shone bright to Magnus, but now he was glowing.

“You look so hot, I think I might burst into flames spontaneously if I don’t let go. But I don’t want to let go.” he said to his boyfriend.

Alec’s smile was so genuine and pure, Magnus felt his heart beat loud in his chest, demanding to be calmed.

“Same goes for you. Who knew my bow would look this good on you.” the shadowhunter replied, touching the tip of his own bow thoughtfully. Magnus laughed.

Alec looked down at him and Magnus put a hand on Alec’s cheek. “I’m actually glad you didn’t tell me. This is the best surprise I’ve ever gotten.”

Alec didn’t reply, but he leaned down, kissing Magnus’ cheek gently. His lips were warm and soft and Magnus felt his heart slow down a few beats, his boyfriends hands around him making him feel secure.

“I have to say, cat-eyes on you are a major turn on.” Magnus now said and Alec blushed visibly.

He tried to ignore the rest of the group standing just next to them, his focus only on his boyfriend.

“Now you know how I feel.” Alec said and even though his cheeks were tainted red, his tone was flirtatious. Magnus felt a surge of excitement spark in him.

He touched Alec’s hands, fingers going over the rings. “And these are mine.” he said, moving his hand up, touching the patch of skin under the necklaces before he touched the jewelry itself “And so is this.” 

He could hear Alec’s breath quicken with each touch and Magnus smiled, moving his hands to the back of Alec’s neck.

“Yes, well, I hoped you wouldn’t mind me borrowing them.” Alec replied, slightly breathless.

Magnus pulled him down, covering Alec’s mouth with his.

He could feel Alec’s arms slide around his waist expertly, avoiding the bow on his back. Alec’s body pressed against him when the shadowhunter pried his lips open, tongue touching his. 

Magnus tried to keep the moan that threatened to fall from his lips to himself, being in the company of others and all that.

“Do we need to leave? Or maybe you want to go to the bedroom?” Jace asked, loud, and Magnus pulled back to glare at him.

“Why are you still here?” he asked rudely. Simon, Clary and Izzy laughed while Jace flipped Magnus off.

“Magnus.” Alec chastised, his face buried in his neck. It tickled and Magnus suppressed a giggle.

“What? He interrupts us all the time. It’s extremely annoying. You should really do something about that. You know I’m not a patient man.”

Alec mulled over the warlock words, eyes glinting. “But you were patient about my costume. So, tell you what?” Alec leaned in, his hand on Magnus’ back sliding lower, pressing their bodies together and Magnus gasped lightly.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

Magnus liked the sound of that. “Deal. You have to keep the contacts though.” the warlock's voice sounded raspy even to his own ears.

Alec smirked. “I can do that.”

Magnus disentangled them briefly, taking two glasses and handing one to Alec.

When Magnus lifted his glass, he let his glamor fall away unintentionally, but looking into the golden eyes of his boyfriend, he didn’t even notice how his guard dropping.

Alec’s eyes glinted as he stared at him over the rim of the glass.

“You’ve done an amazing job with everything, by the way.” Alec said then, appreciation in his tone evident.

Magnus beamed at him. “Thank you, darling, though you all had your parts in this. But yes, it looks like everyone’s happy and enjoying themselves.”

Alec hummed, looking at the crowd before his eyes went back to Magnus.

“And you? How is the High Warlock of Brooklyn doing?” Alec asked, almost conversationally, but there was an edge of playfulness in his voice.

Magnus raised his glass, clinking it with Alec. 

Their golden cat-eyes met and Magnus was almost sure he saw something else flash in Alec’s eyes. Magnus’ magic hummed peacefully in his body and it filled Magnus with warmth right down to his core.

“Much better, now that you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 5. Day 6 and 7 are theirs (finally!) and then you get to come back here for Day 8! 
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
